Blink
by The Grimreaper PT
Summary: AU Nothing is as it seems, even Jess. Two years after her 'death' in the fire that changed everything Sam sees Jessica Moore again. But how can she be the same Jess and why does she side with yellow eyes? Starts at AHBL and backtracks before continuing.
1. All Hell Breaks Loose

Blink

Chapter 1- All Hell Breaks Loose

Sam stepped out into the fresh air for a second. Just one second and then he would go back inside to safety. He couldn't quite believe that this was happening, that he was actually here. It was far too much to take in. Not long ago he had been getting out of his brothers car to pick up their dinner. Now he was here in the ghost town with a group of the yellow-eyed demons 'children' apparently to fight each other to the death for the honour of being his chosen one. There wasn't a single thing about the situation that Sam Winchester did not hate.

He breathed the relatively fresh air a couple of times with his eyes closed while he tried to get his brain in order. He didn't know how he was going to get out of this horrible situation, but he had to try. And if they were going to beat the demon he had to get out of this situation with as many of his 'children' intact and sane. He had to convince them to work together with him; it was the only way that any of them were going to get out of this alive.

His decision made Sam opened his eyes and breathed deeply again. He could do this. Just about to turn around and go back inside Sam stopped. He had seen something. Or at least he thought he had. Something had moved just outside of his field of vision. His hunter instincts running his body before his mind had made a conscious decision; Sam followed the unidentified movement around the corner. Just as he turned he caught it again, movement towards one of the buildings on his right. A person, someone was there, but every time he thought he had them in focus they were gone again. His curiosity well and truly peaked Sam continued to follow. Maybe it was someone else. Another one of the demon's gifted children caught in this hell.

Seeing the image of a person clearly in the doorframe of a nearby building before it vanished again Sam sprinted over to it and opened the door. "Hello?" He asked. There was a woman standing there in front of him, but she was facing away. Her long blonde hair was pulled back and up into a tight ponytail that fell in curls down her back. She looked familiar, but that was ridiculous. Only one person's hair fell like that, caught the light like that and made him feel at home. Just then the woman turned, and instead of the bright smile he had been expecting there was a confused smile, but it was the same face. T couldn't be, there was no way. She was dead, Jessica was dead, she had died nearly two years ago. But the face that came towards him was so familiar even though her eyes were hard and she moved differently.

"Sam?" The woman asked in Jessica's voice. So real and exactly the way he remembered it, like honey sweet and comforting, reminding him of home. The home that he had never had, the home that he had been denied, by the very demon that had brought him here. It couldn't be. "Jess?" And then she was smiling, smiling and it was her, really her. She was really her and she was really alive. He felt tears pricking his eyes and he didn't care. "Jessica?" Relief and exhaustion filled his voice. After everything, she was here. After everything he had lost Jessica was here. But then her eyes were hard again and there was a knife pressed hard against his throat. "What are you doing here Sam?" She hissed.

Sam stood in shock for a moment. Usually he wouldn't let anyone get the jump on him like that, but this was Jess. She had always been the one to make him slow, to make him stupid. SHe dulled every hunter instinct inside him, she was the one who made him normal, made him more than Just John Winchester's Warrior son. SHe made him Sam Winchester, college student, Jessica Moore's Boyfriend and one day husband. If she was alive there was somethng to live for, the dream was still there. That's when he moved, turning them around so that the knife she held dropped uselessly to the floor. Because not even Jessica had been able to kill his instincts completely, no one could. "I was going to ask you the same thing" he said. The difference was, where her voice had been hard and distrusting, his was soft and confused.

"I can explain" she said deflated.


	2. The Deal

Blink

Chapter 2- The Deal

He sat staring at the glass in his hands for a long time before swallowing the liquid in a single gulp. How could she, how could she do this to him. The one woman in the entire world he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and she had turned him down. Months of saving and weeks of looking at rings all for nothing, all because she was in love with someone else. The barman poured him another from the bottle and he downed that to. Suddenly life didn't feel worth living.

"I wouldn't say that" Someone said sitting down next to him. He looked up, his vision slightly blurred from the alcohol. It was a man, slightly taller than him and clearly sober and he was smiling. "What's that" he said to the blurred man beside him. Surely this man could not have been talking to hm, although a quick glance around told him that there was no one else. Surely this man could not have been reacting to his thoughts. "I wouldn't say that life isn't worth living" Apparently he did know what he was thinking.. "Do I know you buddy?" Was the slurred question that left his lips in response. The other man just smiled.

"No, We've only just met. But I think I can help you." The man turned to face him now and maybe it was just the light in the deserted bar, but his eyes were yellow. "How can you help me?" No one could help him, no one. Except maybe the barman who had poured him another drink. "What if I said you could have her back" That got his attention. "If I said that you could have her, and have her forever. That She'd never be able to leave you." It was everything he wanted, everything he could possibly ask for handed to him on a plate.

"Then would we have a deal Mr Moore?"


	3. Escape

Blink

Chapter 3- Escape

Jessica read the letter over again just to be sure. But it was there, in black and white. She had been expected, pretty soon she would be on her way to college. All of the hard work had paid off and pretty soon...

"I don't even know why I married you!"

They were at it again. Her parents, shouting at each other. Jessica stood up and closed the bedroom door. It wouldn't block them out but she knew from experience that it would dull the noise, if only slightly.

"If you're that sick of me you could just leave! Do us both a favour!"

Not that it mattered. It didn't matter how much they yelled at one another or how many times her mother would pack her bags. No matter what happened within a couple of hours they would be acting as if there was nothing wrong. They would go on existing in the same space and playing happy families.

"You don't think I will do you? I didn't have to marry you! I had other offers!"

There would be silence now, at least for a couple of minutes. Whenever her mother played that particular card her father would go strangely quiet for a while. Jessica breathed a sigh of relief. Now she could breathe, now she could think. Soon she wouldn't have to listen to them argue, soon she would be far away starting her own life. And she wouldn't make the same mistakes her parents had.

Her mother was always telling her not to let opportunities slip by, not to let anyone's happiness but her own matter. But her mother was just bitter and longing after whatever it was she had given up to marry her father. Jess wasn't going to do that. She was going to go to college, get her qualifications, maybe meet someone and live happily in a way her parents never could.

Sam sat down on the bed after his father had gone in for a shower. He opened the envelope once again and read it over. This was it; this was his ticket out of here. But could he do it, could he get away from them. "Have you showed that to dad yet?" He didn't even look up at Dean on the other side of the room, but read the letter over once again before answering. "No" How could he? What could he possibly say that wouldn't end in John tearing the precious letter up into tiny little pieces? How could he get away?

Jessica breathed a sigh of relief as she put the bag down on her new bed. She was here, she was actually here and ready to start her new life. Her mother had dropped her off not very long ago and now she was really here. Everything was going to get better.

Sam woke with a splitting headache. He couldn't believe it, he wasn't sure what exactly had happened but he knew he had screwed up yet again. He couldn't do anything right, not to dad's standards anyway. "What happened?" he asked rubbing his head. "We're not sure" Dean confided, but John didn't even look at him. "But it's over, we got him?" he asked. "Nothing's over" That was it, that was all that his father said but Sam had had enough. It was never over, his entire life it had never ended. "Big surprise, you always do this. You always..." but he was interrupted and what John said shocked him to the core. "Ya know Sam, if you're so miserable here; maybe you belong at Stanford after all." How? How did he know? Sam turned to Dean again. "You told him?" But Dean looked just as shocked as he was. "No" As one they turned back to John. "Think I don't know what's going on in my own home?" Home, that was a laugh. They didn't have a home, they never had. "You've started to leave a hundred times, Sam... But you always come back. When are you going to grow a pair and do the job right?" The youngest Winchester couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. His father wanted him to go. Dean however didn't. "Dad! Stop it!" But Sam wasn't listening to him. "For good?" he asked his father, daring him to say it. "You walk out that door, don't bother coming back."

Sam stormed out of the house and didn't look back until Dean called after him. "Sam! Wait" He wasn't in the mood for this. Sam had his out and he was going to take it. "Don't try to talk me back Dean." He had to do this now, because if he didn't he never would. He had to get away. "Sam, you just don't understand..." He couldn't let Dean convince him yet again to come home, he couldn't. "I don't... Can't you see how he treats me? I'm sorry, I'm not you Dean." He would never be like Dean; he would never be the good little soldier, the favourite. "I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but I'm telling you: He loves you" But Sam wouldn't listen. "Everything I do... it turns to crap. I nearly got us killed tonight. I can't do anything right. No matter how hard I try. I'm not like you Dean. I'm not perfect. I'm a screw up." Dean's answer was predictable; it was the same one he always gave, trying to keep the peace, to keep them together. "Sam... I'm the screw up. You just have to have faith... he's doing all this for you, for us." But Sam wasn't going to listen, not today. "No, he's not. All dad cares about is himself. Hunting this thing that killed mom- he's not going to stop until it's dead. Its slow motion suicide and he's dragging us with him. I'm not going down, Dean. Not with him. And you shouldn't either." It was true, all of it. He couldn't do it any longer. And if that meant walking away from his family he would do it. "I can't leave dad alone, Sam... He needs us" But Dean couldn't. Dean wouldn't leave, he never would. "Yeah, you go on thinking that. Later Dean." That's when he really walked away from them. When he said goodbye to his brother. He didn't even look back when he heard the voice softly reply. "Later"


End file.
